Summer Of Our Lifetime
by psychoticpenguin1420
Summary: JONAS. Typical summer plans for 3 girls change unknowningly when an evil plan gone wrong takes them on tour with their favorite band. Rated T for language.
1. A Summer Day With Surprises

Disclaimer that I forgot to put: I do not own JONAS. Only OCs. That wraps it up.  
Warning: Slight language, insanity, and other things.  
Told from character's POV.

_Devonne's POV_

Click. Click. Click. That's what I kept hearing for the last few minutes. It gets annoying after a while seeing it's been happening for the last few 2 hours. We're sitting here in my house, chilling on the couch. School just got out by the way and it's Tuesday. Middle school: love it or hate it. But we're gonna be freshman and one's a sophomore. We're 16 1/2, 17, and 16 so.... eh.

"OK, would you rather go to a JONAS concert or jump off a building", my friend Isabella Kat Munroe asked. She went to this awesome place called Camp Rock last summer, but she's not telling us about new friends or anything, really.

"JONAS concert, duh, and pick a channel already, Abby", I said to Abigail Marie Wolvilene. Don't ask how she got that last name, but she does love sqeaky toys for strange reasons. (I say she was dropped on her head when she was born. Off a cliff. I'm kidding).

"Well," she snapped, "There's nothing on, Devonne Anna 'Devon' Jackson!"

"Cranky..."

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing," I lied in my "innocent voice." She scoffed.

"Right... I think the danger-proness is getting to you after the head stitches you got."

"It's not my fault Joe's damn danger-proness is getting to me", I replied.

"OK you two, would you rather go on a picnic with Joe or play guitar hero against Kevin", Izzy questioned.

"Picnic."

"Guitar hero and I will pone him cause I am awesome." Yeah right my ass.

"OMG!"

"Oh gosh," I sighed, "Please tell me it's not another sale on chew toys."

"No," Abby replied while squeezing a squeaky toy, "And chew toys are awesome! Besides, look!" She started pointing to the TV screen like her life depends on it. Well, it possibly could. A commercial came up about the new JONAS tour, called the 'Keepin It Real Tour 09'. Hey it spells 'KIRT09'.

"OK, and...", I asked her. All of a sudden, Abby stood up and started shaking me like she was on crack while screaming, "WE HAVE TO GO!"

Let's just say she has a "problem" and Izzy and I don't have "that problem" because we can control "that problem" easier than her.

"Look Abby, we know you're obsessed and, we are too it's just that," Izzy stated," 1) It's all the way in Wyckoff, New Jersey and we're here in Cresent Valley, California. 2) We can't afford tickets. And 3) IT'S BEEN SOLD OUT SINCE LAST MONTH!" Never mind I'm the only sane one in the group. Kinda.

"Dammit!" I stared at the scene and sighed. '_How did I end up with them', _I thought. Then the phone rang making my two friends shut up. I picked it up, obviously. Once I picked it up, I heard another conversation go on on the other line.

"Do I have to-"

"YES!"

"Well how do you-"

"It's easy. Just-"

"HELLO?", I screamed into the phone. I'm a screamer.

"Oh. Hi Devon, it's Olivia." I stared at the phone. Olivia Brizilla? Bossy "who dumped a slushie on my head" Olivia? Calling me? How'd she get my number? Why am I asking myself these questions?

"Uhhhh, hi", I answered while Abby and Izzy stared at me, "What do you want?"

"Uhmm... well we have three extra tickets to the first JONAS concert in New Jersey and do you want to come with your friends?", she suggested, uncertainly.

"Sure...OK," I responded back. I'm not sure whether it's a plan`against us or not but I'm taking chances.

"Great. It's Saturday, but we leave tomorrow at 4:00."

"OK. Bye." I hung up and...

"GUYS! YOU ARE NOT GONNA BELIEVE IT!" I yelled it out so loud it made Abby throw her chew toy at me (OW!!) and made Izzy fall off the couch.

"WHAT", they shrieked. Then, my parents said, "STOP SCREAMING!"

"Sorry! Anyways, Olivia called and guess what?"

"What", Izzy wondered with anticipation.

"She said she had 3 extra JONAS tickets, asked if we wanted to come and.... WE'RE GOING TO NEW JERSEY TO SEE JONAS!" Then all of us squealed so loud, my parents thought we were losing it. Oh well. We lost sanity a long time ago.

Please review. It took me a while to rewrite and think this through.


	2. Packing Up Bores Me to Death

"Why did we have to invite the two new losers of the school and the human dog", Olivia Brizilla asked, packing up almost her entire room. Her BFF, Ferra Tesworth, looked at her like she was oblivious and told her, "Because, we're gonna ditch them after the concert and ask JONAS if we can be part of the tour."

"Wait, we leave Bella, Wolvie, and Devon in New Jersey-"

"For the whole summer? Yes, I'm a genius. Now shall we pick up the targets", Ferra questioned, walking out of the room with her 3 suitcases and purse. Olivia smirked and walked out of the room with her suitcase.

"We shall."

_Isabella's POV_

"So, let me get this straight," I questioned Devon, while packing up everything I need for the road. Technically my mom and dad are vacationing over the summer and I'm staying over at Devon's.

"Olivia called _you_ and said she had _three_ extra tickets to the first JONAS: Keepin It Real Tour 2009 CONCERT!?" She stared back like I was nervous going and stated, "Yes, and why are you packing clothes for the ENTIRE SUMMER?"

Okay, I was nervous, a trainwreck. But only cause I'm hiding a secret. No I'm not telling you.

"Because...." Devon shook her head. "Besides Abby is-"

"Already done packing up her items including clothes, personal stuff, dog stuff, and other...stuff, then yeah I'm done," she announced, walking in the room and sitting on Devon's bed , putting her bag and backpack down. She sighed. "Is everyone packing their entire room for the trip?" She packed her school binder (WTF), pencils, lead pencils, lead, 3 folders, 2 notebooks, books, and magazines (with the Jonas Brothers on it which I think is weird). Yes she packed all of that in her messenger bag. I groaned.

"Are you done yet," I asked, grabbing my case, knapsack, Ipod, and charger.

"Almost," she repeated, putting her... stuff in it.

"COME ON," Abigail screeched, " THE CONCERT IS ON SATURDAY AND IT'S TUESDAY HERE, AND WE NEED TO GET THERE BY FRIDAY NIGHT IN NEW JERSEY!"

"Don't worry", Devon shrieked back, grabbing her Ipod, jacket, water thermos, and backpack (full of clothes)," I'm packed up. Let's get this thing started." And with that we walked out of her bedroom, said bye to our parents ("DON'T WORRY! WE WON'T GET DRUNK! THAT WAS ON SODA!" long story), and went outside where the two bi- I mean sl- I mean Olivia and Ferra were waiting. I chuckled in my head. If you take both their first initials and put it together, it says F.O. I need to keep this story at PG-13 cause who knows who reads this. We said hi (I almost gagged) and put our stuff in the trunk of Ferra's car. Once everyone was in, we started our long trip to Wyckoff, New Jersey. I whispered to Abby and Devonne," I think something's up. They usually aren't this nice to us. They practically annoyed us since 7th grade."

"WHO CARES! WE'RE GOING TO THE FIRST JONAS CONCERT," Wolvie screamed her lungs out. I think she had coffee before coming over. We are all screwed for that matter. We talked to Olivia for a while, who's actually pretty nice. I wonder....

_Author's POV_

So everyone talked for a while and soon fell asleep. Well except the driver. Because if Ferra fell asleep, they would be even more screwed. But little did Abigial, Isabella, and Devonne, especially, know that the weirdest thing was going to happen to them once they get to their destination.


	3. Midnight Insanity

_About 3 days later in the crowded car..._

_Isabella's POV_

Well, after more than 200 hours in the car, 8 hotels, 20 gas stations, 5 stop stations, 3 days later (we left on Tuesday back in California and it's Friday night here in New Jersey), 50 cups of Starbucks later, along with 30 bathroom breaks, we finally made it to Wyckoff, New Jersey. Except for the fact everyone (minus Ferra) was still napping. Until.....

"WE'RE HERE!" I practically announced it so loud, that it scared everyone, causing Abby to scream and throw her dog toy at the window, Ferra ducking from her toy, Devonne using a pillow to hit me, making me hit her with my jacket, which lead to Olivia yelling, "SHUT UP YOU EFFIN IDIOTS!", which made us shut up without Devon using her duct tape she packed for "emergencies." By "emergencies", I think she means to make people shut the heck up.

Anyways, we got all of our baggage, checked into the hotel (not sure about the name. I think it's called The Twilight Tower. Not the one at Disneyland. That's the one of Terror. Really fun), got our room keys, and went to our rooms. In the "normal suites" (floors 1-3) were Devon: room 20, Abby: room 21, and I: room 17. In the "imperial suites" (floors 4-above) were Briannah: room 54 and Ferra: room 87. Unlike the popular kids at school, who are into expensive stuff-a-miggers (yes I just said stuff-a-miggers), my friends and I like normal, everyday things. So our suites looked like a normal, smaller version of a house which made it welcoming and pleasant. I put some of my clothes in the closet, brushed my teeth, put on a red top and black PJ's since it was 11:25 pm here and it was Friday, and went over to Abby's room to say 'night. She was busy reading a magazine with Kevin Lucas in the topic and squeaking a chew toy (I swear she's part dog). She was wearing her PJ's with pictures of puppies and said 'night. After that, I went to Devon's room. She was just finished calling home and said we've arrived.

"So excited for the concert", she asked while putting a blue hoodie over her black shirt, wearing blue PJ's.

"Yeah. Well 'night."

"Night. Don't let JONAS bite." I looked at her confused. "That doesn't make sense." "Yeah, your right." Then she went to sleep. I groggily slumped back to my room, onto my bed, and used the laptop for a while and searched for who knows what. By the time I was done it was 12:10a.m. and I knew we had to wake up early later. So I turned it off, went to sleep, and dreamed about Nicholas Jerry Lucas...

_Meanwhile, about 3 miles away from the hotel..._

"Are we there yet?"

"For the last time no."

"What the name of the hotel anyways?"

"I think it's called The Twilight Tower-"

"Of Terror?"

"No, Joe."

"Damn. So who has which room?"

"You got room 19, Kevin's got room 22, and I got room 18."

"Oh ok."

"I gotta go to the bathroom."


	4. Midnight Arrivals

_Nick's POV_

"Kevin that's the 20th time you asked that already," I explained. My brother, Paul Kevin Lucas (who is 21), frowned.

"Why not?" I sighed.

"1. You already went 5 minutes ago, 2. We got our first concert, and-"

"3. We're tired," my other brother, Joseph Adam Lucas (he's 20), interrupted. " Are we there yet?"

I was about to bang my head on my book, when my mom said, "Nicholas Jerry Lucas, don't you dare. And we're almost there Joseph, sweetie." Kevin and I started snickering. He glared at us. You see, even though I'm 17 and the band's youngest, I'm the leader. Kevin's the idea person. And Joe, well, he's the goof-off, the comic-relief, and danger-prone guy who acts like he's 10 when he's an adult. Joe got up and went over to Kev and told him, "Hey, you got something on your face," then slapped him. Franklin Lucas, our little brother (he's 9), laughed, "You just got poned!"

I swear I'm not related to any of them, because 1. Not danger-prone or insane and 2. I'm probably the only one who's normal in brother-sense. I think I'm gonna need a DNA check. Soon, the bus stopped and we reached the Twilight Tower at 12:10 am in our hometown of Wyckoff, New Jersey. My brothers, parents, Stella, Macy, and band got our stuff, checked in, and went to our rooms. We had the "normal suites"; parents and Frankie: room 29, band: rooms 24 and 30, Stella: 23, Macy: 25 Joe: room 19, Kevin: room: 22, and as for me: room 18. Once we were settled in and changed to PJ's, Kevin and I went over to Joe's room. Stella and Macy are having some girl time us guys like to stay out of. Most of the time. We had to talk about the concert which hopefully will go according to plan. Joe wore a black shirt and gray sweatpants and Kevin wore plaid PJs . Why am I not surprised. We all sat down on the chairs and started talking about the concert.

"So, concert's today. We have to wake up at 11:00am for souncheck and to double check everything." Danger mumbled, sleepily, "Are you serious?"He walked around the bedroom, when he crashed into a wall. No surprise there.

"Danger," Kev called out.

"Be jealous. I'm dangerous," he warned us, then sat down on the bed.

"Be careful. Somebody might be sleepin' in there," I told him. As if on cue, I heard someone knocking on the door.

"I got it." Joe walked to the door and opened it. Kevin and I peeked out of the bedroom and saw a girl in a black shirt with a blue hoodie over it, wearing blue PJs. She had long black hair, brownish eyes, and about my height. She was holding a toy penguin in one hand.

"Nick, you aren't psychic are you," Kev asked, "Cause if you are, can you read my future?" I ignored him and listened in to the conversation. I know it's wrong, but even I can't resist. Joe looked at her and asked her, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, is it ok if you can lower the volume." she yawned. I guess we bothered her sleep. Probably just arrived today. She looked up, sleepy and tired seen in her eyes. But her eyes were more alert when she saw my brother. Then, well, she either fainted or fell asleep. I think it's both. Luckily, Joe caught her in time.

"Nick," he groaned, "a little help here?" I chuckled a little.

"How heavy can she be, Joe," I asked. I went over and helped him put her on the couch. Our mom walked in, when she saw the girl on the. "Boys, it's 12:45am and.. who's that?" We're screwed.


	5. Awkward Night of Dreams

_Joe's POV_

"Oh, hi Mom. Uh, I think this girl is staying inside room 20. Next door. In this hotel." I was shaking. I mean come on, how many guys face this senario. This is more awkward than the time I walked in when Stella was changing in camp. Then I thought, '_Oh, crap. She better not being thinking that I'm gonna... Nah. She_ _wouldn't.'_

Mom stared at me suspiciously.

'_Great, she is thinking that. Way to go genius.'_

"Oh, what happened," she asked.

"Well, Danger here crashed into a wall, waking her up next door. She knocked on the door. Then after asking, she looked up saw Joe, and either fainted or fell asleep," Nick explained.

"Well, I'm gonna sleep now. Night Mom, Joe, Nick," Kevin yawned, then went outside.

"GOODNIGHT, NEW JERSEY!" We jumped and saw him come in and walk to the door like nothing happened. Wow. Only guy I know who would do that. Nick stretched his arms and uttered, "Me too. 'Night mom, Joe", leaving me with the girl and Mom.

"I can't bring her back 'cause I don't have the key to suite 20 and she's asleep. What am I supposed to do." I pretty much questioned no one in particular. Yeah, I talk to myself. What do you mean I have problems?! I do not!

"Well, I guess she can sleep with you on your bed. Goodnight Joseph," Mom responded and left the room. '_Ok_, I thought, '_It's just for tonight. I'll explain everything as soon as both of us are awake tomorrow. Hopefully, she won't call me a rapist and kick me there like the last girl I tried to help.' _I shuddered at that flashback. The horror. Too bad that was Stella. She kicks hard. I picked up the girl in my arms, bridal style, and walked to my bedroom.

'_Wow, she's lighter than I thought.'_ I tucked her in, put the penguin plushie in her arm, got in the bed, and went to sleep. This is awkward in so many ways. Oh well.

...

"Joe, why do you have to be so freakin' cute?" I opened my eyes and stared at her, while she mumbled other things. Hmmm penguins, world, pyschotic penguins will take over the world? Okay... But, she was right, why am I cute? Right, the curse of the cool. Not that I'm complaing. Anyways I went back to sleep. Then started having a dream about zebras.

...

"Okay, fine. Kevin has a nice ass. Happy?" Ok...that was plainweird. I don't get why people are into Kevin's butt. Everybody has a butt. I have one, you have one and I should shut up now. AHHHHH! Leave me alone you evil striped animals! AHHHHH!

"The pyschotic penguins are throwing snowballs. They're taking over. Distract them by dressing as fish!" Wait, why are our dreams being combined? I'm pretty much sure that's illogical. Sure she's kinda cute, funny, probably smart and- AHHHHHHHH! The zebra armada are going after the...penguins?

"The penguins are being chased away from the..... zebra armada and..... Joe Lucas?"

Ok, I'm running on ice here in the dream and..... just did the splits. Painful.

"Wow, Joe can do the splits pretty well. I'm suprised his skinny jeans don't rip when he does it. And he looks awsome in skinny jeans. And black." This is gonna be a long and awkward night. And I'm not emo! Ok... maybe. Just a little bit.


	6. Morning Chats

_Yes I realized this is way overdue. I was about to give up on this story, but I never dropped this. You know how the disclaimer goes. OCs and plot are mine, JONAS aren't. Now where did we leave off after the hotel incident... oh yeah.

* * *

_

_Devon's POV_

I woke up after a goodnight's sleep which, for some odd reason, included the evil zebra armada and Joseph Lucas.

Weird huh?

So anyways, I woke up and looked around the room... ok wait a second this isn't my room. Why do I hear someone humming 'Love Sick'? I look around, see someone else's baggage and....a pair of boxers? Oh my gosh, this is the dream where I end up being in a random room and something strange happens. But I'm awake.... oh no I'm living my dream.

I tried to get up from the bed to get a better look of the room (cause really, in a guy's room here), but I saw a pair of strong arms around my waist. Okay, this is getting weird. Am I being punked or something? Oh, wait; that only happens to celebrities. I turned, well, at least attempted to turn around to see the dude who's holding me like a teddy bear at Christmas (cause this guy has a freaking strong hold on me). Let's just say when I saw who it was, I whispered this: "Oh. My. Flippin. Gosh. It's Joe Lucas."

He woke up, sleeply on cue, and smiled at me. I was too busy looking at his dark brown eyes that my response was: "............"

"Hi," he spoke.

I managed to answer him back. "Hi." I never thought I would meet someone famous- ok I did, but not in their bed in their hotel room, cause that goes to awkward moments like this. Take note of this.

"I see you're awake at 6:00 a.m. Early bird," he asked.

I stuttered, "N-Ni- Night owl. What am I doing here in room..."

"19? Well you either fell asleep or fainted a few hours earlier at my doorstep. What's your name," he asked, sitting up on the bed, messing up his short black hair. He was wearing a black shirt and gray sweatpants. If Abby was here, she would have fainted. But come on, JONAS are normal people. Normal, say it with me. Or not.

"Devonne Anna Jackson. My friends call me Devon. Or Danger 2.0," I stuttered again, getting up and rubbing my eyes to see if I was dreaming.

"Well, Devon, I'm Joseph Adam Lucas, from the band JONAS, Jelly News TV, and 101 things you don't know about Nick," he joked. I laughed. He is the cute funny one.

"Well I never thought I would meet anyone famous this way."

"It's a first for me too, except you're a fan and I'm the famous person," he chatted.

I smiled and told him, "I'm going to your concert tonight with my friends-"

"Abby and Izzy," he finished the sentence. I stared at him and tilted my head, confused. "Did you have a concert in Cresent Valley, CA? 'Cause that's where my friends and I live."

"No. You told Izzy to dress as a fish and told Abby that Kevin has a nice butt in one point of your sleep talking." I blushed a light shade of red. Stupid night rants of randomness. "Sorry."

"It's okay," and Joe gave me a hug. Wow. He gives nice hugs. But no one's gonna believe me. We sat there on his bed in silence. Until someone's stomach roared. Joe looked up at me and broke the silence by questioning me, "Do you wanna eat?" I smiled a little.

"Sure," I said and both of us got off the bed and went to the kitchen. I'm loving my morning right now.


	7. Two Worlds Collide or Intersect

_Abby's POV_

"Devon? Where are you? Is anyone here? Apparently not." I scanned Devonne's suite (I have the room key to her room) and heard or seen nothing. Not even her toy penguin she snuggles with. I'd ask Izzy, but she's still sleepin' and you do not ever want to see her mad. Ever. Not a pretty sight. I locked her room and ran around the hotel like the idiot I am at school, but she was nowhere to be found. I went back to our floor and decided to ask the person in room 18. I thought about changing out of my PJ's, but then again, the concert's at 7:00 p.m and it's only 6:30 a.m. What do I care if people pass by and look at me like I'm an idiot. I knocked on the door and hummed "Fly With Me" looking around. I didn't hear the door open since I was in la la land. No pun intended.

"Can I help you?"

I snapped out of my little world and asked, "Have you seen a 16 year old girl, 5 feet 3 inches, black hair, black shirt, blue PJs and hoodie, and a toy penguin?"

"That's funny. My brothers and I were talking and a girl showed up with that description."

I was still looking around, but the voice sounded so familiar. So kind, so.... angelic. I replied, "Really? Where is she?"

"Let me take you to my bro's room. What's your name?"

"My full name is Abigail Marie Wolvilene. But just call me Abby. I'm the girl's friend. And you are?"

"Nice name. Very.... interesting and unique. My name's Nicholas Jerry Lucas. Call me Nick." I turned my head and was face to face with a Jonas member. "H-H-Hi, Nick," I stuttered. He smiled a little. It smiles! Inside jokes between friends.

"Fan?" I'm actually talking to a Lucas...person! EEEEEEPPPP!

"Yeah, but my other friend is a huge fan of you guys. Mostly you. So my friend? Cause we kinda need her back." He stepped out of the room, closed his door, and started walking.

"Follow me." He was wearing sweatpants and a shirt. I stalked- er, followed Nick slowly, chatting with him and trying to keep balance, having a short conversation at the same time.

"That really happened?"

"Yeah, it was insane. Here we are. Room 19."

We stopped in front of 19. I heard two people talking inside in hushed conversation. That couldn't be them. Can it?

"Hey you're not supposed to eaves drop," Nick explained. I turned around and said, "Sorry," and found him eaves-dropping too.

"Oh, so you can eavesdrop, but I can't." He yawned and simply replied, "That's because I'm a rockstar. It sounds like Joe's awake and he's talking to someone. Should we knock?" We looked at each other and decided, "Nah." Bwahahahahaha! We're so evil! So we walked in and saw Joe Lucas and, well, my now found friend. I couldn't believe what I saw and mumbled, "Devonne? What the? How? Huh?" Joe stared at me and asked, "I take you're Abby?" I'm so in 'fan-girl mode' right now.

"Yeah, she is. She's always like this. Trust me Abigail," Devon assured, "I just came here last night to ask to keep the noise down, and I pretty much either fainted or fell asleep. I was in shock this morning too. I awoke in Joe's bed. And he was lying next to me."

I started having mental images. Hehehehehe. Devon walked over next to me, shook me and whispered, "Not like that! You dirty minded pervert." Joe and Nick just stared at both of us. The wonders of confusing a guy. It was silent, until Joe suggested, "You want something to drink Abby and Nick?"

"Orange juice," I replied. Nick got milk. After that we just talked about.....stuff. What kinda stuff? Well.... I don't know! I'm just wondering where the heck Kevin is.


	8. Reunions and A Needed Explanation

_Isabella's POV_

I woke up, pretty excited about the concert tonight at 7:00 pm. Tonight! I looked at the clock sitting on the bedside table. 7:05 am.

'_Well, time to wake up Crazy and Danger 2.0' _, I thought. '_Wondering what they're doing right now.' _I brushed my teeth, drank some orange juice, then decided to check my phone for text messages. There was only one from Devon that read:

_"Come to room 19. Don't spaz out. I'm serious."_ Don't spaz out? Room 19? Who the heck is in room 19 and why is she there or how did she get in? I didn't bother to change out of my red top and black PJ's. I quickly put my black converse on and went out to the hallway. I was still pretty sleepy so I pretty much sleep-ran into another person, both of us falling to the floor.

"Sorry," I apologized. My sight was still blurry so I couldn't clearly see who it was, except they had plaid PJ's. Nice. The person looks pretty familiar from somewhere. Then the person got up and extended their hand and helped me up.

"It's okay," he tilted his head, curiously. "What's your name? You look like a friend I haven't seen in awhile. Like from camp." Aw, he tilts his head like a puppy! My fellow Camp Rock buddy used to do that a lot! I replied sleepily, "Isabella Kat Munroe. Just call me Izzy, Bella, or Is." He smiled and said, "That's a pretty name. I'm Paul Kevin Lucas the second. From Jonas."

"Nice to meet you," I greeted, shaking hands. After that we stood there in awkward silence, until he yelled, "ISABELLA?!"

I woke up and finally realized who it was and shrieked, "KEVIN?!"

"It's you! It's really you!"

He pulled me into a hug. I hugged back, grinning, and asked, "What are you doing here?!"

"We're on tour and today's the first concert!"

"The 'Keepin It Real Tour 09'?"

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"Commercials. Anyways, I'm here with my friends and we're going to the concert today!"

"Awesome! So where are you going?"

"Room 19. My friends are in there."

"Abby and Devon?"

"Yeah... Wait, how did you-"

"Joe and Nick are in there. And it's Joseph's room. He called me. Let's go!" All of a sudden, he grabbed my hand and we sped off through the hallway like we were on crack. We reached room 19, but I almost fell on my face. Kevin caught me in time, thankfully.

"Here we are," he announced, "Danger's room. Wait until he and Nick sees you." He opened the door and I saw Devon, Abby, Joe, and Nick on the couch. Devon saw me and asked, "What took you so long? HI KEVIN!" Joe and Nick turned their heads and said, "Hey Kevin. Hey Isabella," then turning their heads back to the TV. They both did a double take and....

"Izzy?"

"What?

"WAFFLES?" All eyes were on Abby then me, silence filling the room awkwardly.

"Wait," Devone questioned, breaking the silence, "How do you know Izzy?" The brothers and I looked at each other and said: " Well..." Oh. Crap. This is gonna be a long explanation. So get ready and comfortable.


End file.
